


On the Eve of Battle

by cheshcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They Glare At Each Other, it's very on-brand, then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshcat/pseuds/cheshcat
Summary: The night before their biggest fight yet, Mikasa decides it's now or never for her audacious proposal. (Set during S3 - you know when - but spoiler-free if you don't.)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	On the Eve of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I heard you guys like porn? So I wrote you some porn.

The soldiers of the Scout Regiment began to file out of the mess hall after Captain Levi's brusque order to disperse. The mood was high, and despite his remonstration, they continued to chatter and laugh amongst themselves, boisterous sounds of merriment echoing down the corridors. Mikasa didn't follow. She stood, observing the captain, some fraught internal battle playing across the shadows of her face. After a moment, she seemed to come to a decision and her features hardened into a familiar mask of determination.

'Captain Levi,' she called out, attracting his attention just as he was turning to leave with the superior officers. Glancing back at them, he made a dismissive hand gesture, indicating that they should go on without him.

'What is it, Ackerman?'

'I wanted to talk to you, sir,' she said, taking a few paces towards him. 'In private.'

He gave her a cool look, assessing the request before looking around the room. Scouts were still milling around, talking in groups, eking out the last of their revelry before the challenges that faced them tomorrow.

'Alright,' he replied. 'Follow me.'

They walked to Levi's quarters in silence. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open and inviting Mikasa to walk past him into the room. She turned when she heard the door close, finding Levi's gaze fixed on her, the tail end of an inscrutable expression flitting across his face. He abruptly averted his eyes.

'What do you want?'

Her heart was beating hard in her chest.

'You might be able to distract the other scouts with a side of ham, captain, but I recognise a last meal when I see one.'

She gave him a hard look, which he met with his usual studiously dispassionate expression.

'Is that really what you wanted to talk about?' he asked, his brow twitching in displeasure. 'I'm not your fucking babysitter. I don't have time to console every scared brat that--'

Mikasa's vision went white with rage. She surprised them both by rushing him and pinning him against the door, her hands fisted in his shirt.

'Don't give me your hardass bullshit,' she hissed, their faces just inches apart. 'If we're going to die tomorrow, tell me.'

Levi rearranged his face into something approaching neutrality. It wasn't quite as convincing as usual.

'Probably.'

'Was that so hard?' Mikasa asked, letting go of his shirt and leaning back. Their bodies were still close, her thigh pressed in between his legs. She didn't dare move for fear that her courage would fail her entirely, but the heat from his body was making her heart pound.

She waited for the consequences of her actions, but Levi just continued to watch her with dark eyes.

'So what _do_ you want?' he finally asked.

His eyes flickered to her lips for a split second, a moment of weakness that gave Mikasa the encouragement she needed.

'I want,' she began, sliding her hand down his chest in a medal-worthy act of bravery, 'to fuck you.'

She cupped his crotch, pleased and emboldened to feel him getting hard. He wanted her; he was just too much of an ass to admit it.

To his credit, Levi managed to maintain his neutral expression.

'I am your superior officer--'

'Won't matter when we're dead,' Mikasa replied, cutting him off and pressing herself harder against him. A ripple of barely-suppressed desire passed over his face before he spoke again.

'I don't know what makes you think you're special, Ackerman, but--'

'Come on, c _aptain_ ,' she cut him off again, pushing herself away from him. 'If you want to act like you don't give a shit, fine.'

She glared at him.

'I don't care,' Mikasa continued, 'but if we're going to die tomorrow, let's at least have a good, hard fuck first.'

She spread her arms in a gesture of surrender. _Your choice._ Silence stretched out between them as Levi grappled with himself.

God, he wanted her. Standing there: angry, brave, vulnerable - he wanted her more than anything. He wanted to take her, hear her moan, watch her writhe underneath him, screaming in pleasure instead of pain. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation and tried to keep his breathing under control.

She made up his mind for him.

'Fine.'

The word dropped into the room like a stone. Mikasa walked up to where he was still standing in front of the door. She wouldn't look at him.

'Excuse me, _sir._ '

Levi felt himself giving in. They probably _were_ going to die tomorrow and she was _right here_ and she _wanted him_. He grabbed her roughly, spinning them and pinning her against the door. The pressure against his crotch felt incredible, and he had to restrain himself from humping her like a desperate schoolboy.

'This is what you want?' he asked, surprised at how hoarse his voice was.

'Yes,' she replied with a breathless, husky laugh, 'I'm not sure how much clearer I could be.'

Mikasa rolled her hips against him and a quiet curse fell from his lips. She was enjoying teasing him, her eyes dark with lascivious delight. The way she was looking at him - insolent and wanton - had his erection straining painfully against his trousers. He wanted to be inside her, badly, but he could wait. Two could play at that game.

With the speed that made him legendary on the battlefield, Levi slid a hand into her pants, slender fingers finding her clit with uncanny accuracy. He watched her face intently as he brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped sweetly, couldn't help herself, before moaning and bucking her hips against his hand, asking for more. He obliged. The immediacy with which she responded to his touch sent a shot of electricity through his body. She _wanted_ him, as badly as he wanted her.

He continued to play with her clit, watching her squirm and moan as he ran his fingers deftly along, around, and over the sensitive nub. She began to pant, clutching at his shoulders and watching him from under hooded eyelids whenever he eased off to let her catch her breath.

Levi leant forward and nipped at her neck, eliciting more small gasps as she buried a hand in his hair, arching towards him. Still kissing her throat, he resumed the movements of his fingers; gentle at first but slowly picking up speed. Mikasa began to come undone, breathing hard and moaning as tremors started in her limbs. She might have said his name, he couldn't tell.

He drew back to better see her expression when she came, never ceasing the back and forth of his fingers. He felt her body tense, watched her eyes flutter closed, and pressed himself harder against her to support her if her legs gave out - all the while watching her with an intensity that would have made her blush if she wasn't already so far gone. He continued to stroke her as she climaxed, drawing out the shuddering ecstasy as long as he could and feeling his erection throb and twitch in sympathetic pleasure.

She eventually slumped against him, head in the crook of his neck, panting and breathless. Only then did he withdraw his fingers.

'Fuck,' Mikasa breathed. 'Levi.'

Hearing her say his name like that made something intensely possessive writhe in his stomach. He raised her head, cupping her face and kissing her properly for the first time. Beginning gently, giving her time to recover from her orgasm, but soon more demanding and more insistent as she responded to him.

He struggled to smother a needy groan as her hands started to wander, unable to stop himself from grinding against her, needing to feel friction against his painfully hard erection. She knew what he wanted, and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, peppering kisses over his skin as she went.

Levi watched as she went lower, going down to one knee as she started on the buttons of his trousers. She glanced up through a few strands of dishevelled hair and he had to bite his lip just to retain any kind of self-control, trying to burn the image into his memory. When he finally felt her hands on his cock as she freed it from his pants, he couldn't help but groan again.

She gave his erection an experimental stroke, relishing the husky moan it produced, watching Levi's face just as intently as he had watched hers. Before he'd even had time to recover, she ran her tongue along his length, swirling it around the tip for good measure.

'Fuck, Mikasa,' he moaned, shuddering and putting an arm out against the door to steady himself. She did it again, sucking lightly on his head this time instead.

'Oh God,' he groaned again, the words running together. 'Bed. Bed now.'

The salacious smile on Mikasa's lips was replaced by surprise as Levi lifted her bodily, slamming her against the door and kissing her again as he made short work of the buttons on her shirt. He tore it off as fast as he could, her undershirt following not long after. There was a moment of calm as he admired her breasts, palming them and brushing a thumb over one pink nipple.

'Bed,' he repeated, voice hoarse. Mikasa didn't need any more encouragement. She slipped out of his grasp and made her way to the bed in the centre of the room, pulling off her trousers as she went. Behind her, Levi did the same, drinking in the sight of her bare legs and ass.

'Wait,' he snapped as her hands went to her underwear. 'Leave those for me.'

'Of course, sir,' she purred, smirking at him and making a show of raising her hands.

'Don't call me that,' he told her, rounding the bed and pressing their bodies together. 'Not here.'

He kissed her neck and she took the opportunity to run her hands over his body. The scars, the bruises, the hardened muscle, all the while feeling his erection hot and insistent against her stomach. 

'I want you to fuck me, Levi.'

His name again. He bit the skin of her neck before pushing her back onto the bed.

'Patience,' he growled as he straddled her, leaning down to kiss her breasts.

He began to move his mouth lower, inch by inch, eventually kissing the tender flesh of her inner thigh as he slid her underwear off, still damp from his earlier ministrations.

'If we're going to die tomorrow,' he murmured, his breath tickling the wet heat in between her legs, 'Then we should make the most of it.'

Mikasa gasped as his mouth found her clit with the same startling accuracy as his fingers. He began to stroke up and down with his tongue and she found herself biting her hand to stop from screaming, her whole body arching as he locked his lips around it and sucked. 

'Oh God, Levi, please,' she panted, too aroused to care that she was begging, 'Please, ff--'

She was cut off by another involuntary cry as Levi swirled his tongue just so, raising his head to watch her writhe. By the time she had recovered again, he was hovering over her face, his usually dour expression replaced by lust.

'This is what you want?' he asked again as the tip of his erection nudged between her legs.

'Yes,' she breathed.

He slid inside her with a drawn-out groan, shuddering with pleasure at the tight wet heat around his cock. Mikasa moaned too, biting her lip as he paused, fully inside her now, to watch her expression.

'You want me,' he said, pulling himself halfway out, 'to fuck you?'

He slammed back in, making her squirm and moan beneath him.

'Yes. Damnit Levi, _yes._ '

He chuckled, amused by her frustration.

'Put your legs around me,' he murmured in her ear. 'I'm going to give you what you want.'

She didn't need telling twice, hooking her legs behind his back as he started to pound into her. He set a steady rhythm that soon had them both panting, curses and strings of _yes, yes, yes_ pouring out of Mikasa's mouth.

God, she felt incredible, better than he could ever have imagined - and Levi _had_ imagined, picturing her grey eyes and pink lips as he stroked himself to climax in what little downtime he had. Mikasa's was the only proposition he would have accepted tonight, on the eve of battle; she was also the only member of the Scout Regiment who would even dare consider such a thing. And here they were, by the grace of her unwavering courage.

She was a mess beneath him: flushed and breathless, hair a tangled mess, her back arching as he drove his cock into her again and again. He needed to see more of her. Mikasa whimpered as he drew back, pulling out of her and idly stroking himself as he gazed down at the sight in front of him. Her breasts were slick with sweat, his own and hers, and she glistened in the light.

'Levi,' she breathed.

'I know,' he smirked, running a hand along one of her smooth, powerful thighs. 'You want me to fuck you.'

He let his hand continue slowly up over her hip, travelling upwards to cup a breast as he leant forward, kissing her for a hot, hungry moment. Then he reached past her head to grab a pillow, drawing back. With the same languor, he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder, watching as understanding morphed into anticipation on her face. He was more gratified than he cared to admit by the earnestness of her desire, plain on her face as she watched him kiss the inside of her leg.

She raised her hips so that he could put the pillow underneath her. He wanted to see her come again, find another sweet spot and watch her fall apart. Rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance made her bite her lip, squirming against him impatiently. He chuckled, gripping the leg on his shoulder and leaning forward, pressing into her with a satisfied groan.

Mikasa wriggled against him, adjusting to the new angle. She threw her head back with a moan when he started to thrust into her, the new position hitting some deliciously perfect place inside her. 

'Fuck, Levi,' she gasped. 'Don't stop.'

He didn't intend to. Holding onto her hip with his other hand, he set the pace again, hard and fast. From here he could see every contortion of her face as he fucked her, the way her hands fisted in the sheets. She was unravelling again - and so was he. He was finding it harder and harder to keep a steady pace, his own orgasm dangerously close.

Determined to make her come again before he did, he leant further forward, hitting more of the sweet spot that she was enjoying so much. His efforts were rewarded, her moans turning into breathless gasps. A few more thrusts and she orgasmed again, the muscles of her body clenching around him in a series of spasms that pushed him over the edge as well. He came with a drawn-out groan, his vision going white with pleasure as his cock twitched inside her.

When he returned to his senses, she was gazing up at him, flushed and satisfied. Pulling out of her, he sat back on his heels and gently lowered her leg from his shoulder. They were both breathing heavily. He studied her as he recovered, memorising the sight in front of him: Mikasa, utterly spent, glowing in the aftermath, all scars and soft skin. The way her eyes were roving over him, he could tell she was doing the same, drinking in the sight of her captain naked and dishevelled.

Curled up on the pillow, she gave him a tired smile. It was such an uncharacteristically soft expression for Mikasa that his heart lurched and he had to look away, smothering the feelings that threatened to make him lie down next to her. He sat at the edge of the bed instead, running a hand through his hair.

'Do me a favour,' he said, 'and don't get yourself killed tomorrow.'

He heard her get up from the bed behind him and start gathering her clothes.

'Don't do anything stupid, and I won't have to.'

It was as close as either of them was going to get to an admission, but it was enough.


End file.
